Machine-to-machine (M2M) communications technologies allow the deployment of wireless devices that do not require human interaction to operate. Wireless M2M devices have been deployed or proposed for a wide range of telemetry and telematics applications. Some of these applications include utility distribution system monitoring, remote vending, security systems, and fleet management.
One of the challenges for wireless M2M deployment is how to allow for efficient “provisioning” of services. In particular, each wireless M2M device must be activated for operation in a particular network. With conventional 3G cellular telephones, provisioning is typically accomplished using a Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM), an application installed on a Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC) provided by the wireless network operator. The USIM/UICC may be inserted into a cellular handset to tie the handset to a particular subscription, thus allowing the handset user to access subscribed services through his home operator's network and, in many cases, through cooperating partner networks. Although reasonably convenient for individual consumers, this approach to provisioning may be impractical for an M2M application where a single entity may deploy hundreds of wireless devices across a large geographical area. For instance, in some cases a wireless device may be factory installed in a larger piece of equipment (e.g., an automobile), making later insertion of a SIM card impractical or impossible. In other instances, M2M devices may be deployed over a wide geographical area, such that no single wireless operator can provide the needed coverage. In such cases, matching the proper operator-specific USIMs to the correct devices can be problematic. Finally, re-configuring the M2M device, e.g., to transfer the device to a subscription with a different operator, can be expensive, especially when the M2M device is in a remote location.
Because of these challenges, the wireless industry has recently been investigating the possibility of downloadable subscription credentials, e.g., a downloadable USIM (or DLUSIM). In particular, the 3rd-Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has been studying the feasibility of using DLUSIM technology for remote management of wireless M2M devices. A 3GPP report entitled “Technical Specification Group Services and System Aspects; Feasibility Study on Remote Management of USIM Application on M2M Equipment; (Release 8), 3GPP TR 33.812, is currently under development.
In one approach under study, preliminary subscription credentials, e.g., a Preliminary International Mobile Subscriber Identity and associated keys, etc., are pre-programmed into each wireless M2M device. These preliminary credentials may be used to gain initial access to an available wireless network for the limited purpose of downloading “permanent” subscription credentials, such as a downloadable USIM. The preliminary credentials are associated with a registration service, which facilitates temporary access to a 3GPP network and connection to a provisioning server associated with a wireless operator offering the desired services.
The general approach is that a wireless M2M device uses the preliminary credentials to perform an initial network attachment procedure to an available network, according to conventional wireless network protocols. The network to which the device connects may be assumed to be a visited network, so that the connection is made according to roaming procedures. Once connected to the network, the M2M device establishes a connection with a provisioning server for downloading a USIM.
Although the above procedure permits an initial connection to a 3GPP network, it does not provide a complete solution for provisioning wireless M2M devices. Thus, a mechanism for linking a deployed wireless M2M device to a subscription for mobile network services from a wireless operator is needed. In particular, mechanisms are needed for registering a newly deployed wireless device with a desired operator (or “Home Operator”) and for updating that registration as required.